


Carpe diem

by cryolin



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryolin/pseuds/cryolin
Summary: Он вспоминает слова Трини: «Не жди, что однажды ты проснёшься и вся эта тяжесть у тебя на душе исчезнет, испарится. Нельзя терять момент, понимаешь меня? Прекрати думать о том, что может случиться, и действуй. Будь с тем человеком, который примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, который никогда не оставит и не бросит в трудную минуту. И, Джейсон, лучше сделать и пожалеть один раз, чем всю жизнь жалеть о том, что не сделал».





	Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> The Hurts - illuminated,  
> Halsey - Gasoline,  
> The Score - Unstoppable.

— Он лежит там уже третий час, Кимберли, пусти меня!  
  
— Человек просто отдыхает после трудного дня. Почему ты думаешь, что что-то случилось? — Ким незаметно прячет ключ от двери к себе в карман, затем делает шаг вперёд и смотрит на Джейсона, пытаясь выглядеть грозно. Но испуганные глаза выдают её. Она понимает, что не стоит выводить парня из себя.  
  
— Если бы он отдыхал, то из комнаты не доносились бы постоянный шёпот и бесконечные всхлипы. Ты сама прекрасно знаешь это, прекрати ломать комедию.   
Джейсон бросает взгляд, полный ненависти и презрения, на перегородившую путь девушку и разворачивается, чтобы как можно быстрее покинуть это помещение.   
  
— Я никогда не обманывала тебя. Просто так будет лучше для всех.  
  
Он останавливается и не может сдвинуться с места, будто его ноги погрязли в болоте, которое начинает затягивать с невероятной силой всё, что к нему приближается. Джейсон понимает, что Ким права - так будет лучше для всех, а значит и для Зака тоже. Он не выдерживает и поворачивается. Девушка смотрит куда годно, но только не на попытки Джейсона не дать себе окончательно разбиться, утонуть, сломаться, чтобы потом снова не собирать потрёпанное сердце по кусочкам, словно разбитую фарфоровую чашку, а затем осторожно поднимает взгляд, боясь спугнуть парня, и говорит:  
  
— Он тоже любит тебя, очень сильно любит. Но ты сам прекрасно осознаёшь, почему будет лучше, если ты сейчас уйдёшь. Джейсон, я ведь не желаю тебе зла, пойми. Я не хочу, чтобы потом вы оба страдали.  
  
— Зак тоже не хочет... Ладно, подруга, увидимся. Бывай.   
  
Ким обессиленно вздыхает и понимает, что ничем не может помочь этим двоим, а просто вынуждена стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как они уничтожают себя с каждым днём всё больше и больше. Джейсон хочет её обнять, да вот только не до этого сейчас. Он грустно улыбается ей и подмигивает, а затем накидывает на себя куртку и выходит, громко хлопая дверью и даже не услышав тихое неуверенное «Возвращайся обязательно».  
  


***

  
Зайдя в дом, парень сразу же решает немного отдохнуть: голова гудит, словно рой пчёл, и пульсирует, отдаваясь острой болью в висках, ноги отнимаются, руки не перестают трястись, а всё тело бьёт мелкая дрожь. Он с трудом добирается до кровати и, не в силах больше удерживаться от распиравших эмоций, закрывает глаза и горько плачет. Джейсон не задаёт вопрос «Почему?» или «За что?», а просто испытывает настолько сильное чувство, которое заставляет слёзы беспрерывно течь по лицу.  
  
«Жизнь — очень  _сложная_  и одновременно удивительная вещь», — думает он.   
  
Но, по большей части, сам человек создаёт себе  _такую_  жизнь, навязывает проблемы и трудности, всё усложняет, постоянно размышляет о смысле нашего существования и предназначении каждого, беспокоится о будущем, забывая наслаждаться тем, что имеет: родной дом, семью и близких друзей, возможность лицезреть всё то, что создают поэты и писатели, художники и композиторы, возможность наслаждаться великолепными и незабываемыми видами разных уголков нашей планеты, возможность проявлять свои чувства по отношению к другим и ощущать то же самое в ответ.  
  
Он достаёт пачку сигарет, берёт зажигалку с тумбочки и глубоко затягивается. Джейсон избавился от этой пагубной привычки ещё два года назад, но в последнее время всё сложнее удержаться.  
  
Внезапно раздаётся звонок мобильного телефона. Должно быть, отец снова собирается читать нотации и отчитывать сына. Парень не обращает никакого внимания. Он вспоминает слова Трини: «Не жди, что однажды ты проснёшься и вся эта тяжесть у тебя на душе исчезнет, испарится. Нельзя терять момент, понимаешь меня? Прекрати думать о том, что может случиться, и действуй. Будь с тем человеком, который примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, который никогда не оставит и не бросит в трудную минуту. И, Джейсон, лучше сделать и пожалеть один раз, чем всю жизнь жалеть о том, что не сделал».  
  
Парень подрывается с кровати и хватает свой телефон, который давным - давно перестал звонить. Он обнаруживает восемь непрочитанных сообщений: четыре от отца, три от Кимберли и одно от Зака. Руки начинают дрожать, а сам Джейсон роняет телефон и медленно опускается на пол. Нет, он не может открыть последнее SMS, не может прочитать, потому что  _боится_ , что окончательно сломается, если увидит содержание сообщения.  _Боится_ , что его чувства не нужны Заку, что всё это была обычная игра ради какой - то забавы. Снова раздаётся трель мобильного телефона. На этот раз Джейсон пересиливает себя и поднимает трубку:  
  
— Да?   
  
— Джейсон, боже! — он слышит взволнованный голос девушки и корит себя за то, что заставил её переживать.  
  
— Ким? Не бойся, всё в порядке. Я дома, живой и... — договорить ему не даёт Кимберли.   
  
— Да ты совсем ничего не понимаешь, придурок? — она плачет и громко кричит в трубку, а потом и вовсе сбивается на шёпот. — Прости, прости меня... Ты так быстро убежал, что я решила, что ты... О боже, Джейсон, просто не делай так больше, хорошо? Ни Билли, ни Трини, ни я, ни Зак этого не переживём.  
Парень слышит, как девушка всхлипывает и старается успокоиться.  
  
— Ким, послушай меня. Я бы никогда так не сделал, потому что это было бы настоящей подлостью — бросить вас и оставить одних. Скажи, где Зак?  
  
— Зак? Он всё ещё у меня дома.  
  
— Ты не с ним?  
  
— Нет, я сейчас у Трини.   
Джейсон сглатывает и пытается удержать в липких от пота руках телефонную трубку.  **Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
— Я могу прийти к нему?   
На мгновенье наступает тишина. Парень начинает думать, что это была плохая идея.  
  
— Да... Да, я думаю, Зак не против. Если он не откроет, то запасные ключи лежат под ковриком.  
  
— Спасибо, до встречи, — Джейсон уже собирается завершить разговор, как девушка останавливает его:  
  
— Эй, подожди. Извини меня за сегодняшнее, ладно? Он был в ужасном состоянии, а я не могла допустить того, чтобы ему стало только хуже.   
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, подруга, — парень улыбается, хоть и понимает, что Кимберли не видит его.  
  
— Тогда удачи и пусть у тебя всё получится, — девушка весело смеётся и прощается. Через секунду Джейсон слышит лишь короткие гудки.  
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Он мигом спускается в прихожую. Хватает куртку и выбегает из дома. Парень забывает закрыть входную дверь на ключ, думая лишь о том, что нельзя терять ни минуты.   
На улице дует прохладный ветер, моросит мелкий дождь. Вдали виден лишь клочок голубого неба за синими тучами, сквозь которые пробиваются лучи солнца.  
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Парень широко шагает — боится не успеть. Он проходит мимо соседского дома, вокруг которого находятся небольшие клумбы со всевозможными цветами, чей тонкий аромат вперемешку с ароматом мокрой травы усиливается поле дождя ещё больше. Джейсон вдыхает чистый воздух полной грудью и переходит на бег. Ему кажется, что ещё чуть - чуть и лёгкие прекратят работать, но он не останавливается, а продолжает бежать так быстро, как только может, перепрыгивая через небольшие лужи и пачкая свои ботинки и штаны.  
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Джейсон смеётся, радуется, словно ребёнок, получивший в подарок игрушку, о которой давно мечтал. Дождь продолжает идти, но солнце всё равно не сдаётся и пробивается сквозь тёмные тучи. Джейсон точно так же не сдаётся и не обращает внимание на капли, из - за которых его одежда мокрая насквозь. Парень не расстраивается, потому что у природы не бывает плохой погоды. «Всё зависит от настроения!» — он улыбается своим мыслям.  
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Остаётся совсем ничего, но Джейсону это только прибавляет уверенности. Он на секунду останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание, а затем с улыбкой на лице поднимается на крыльцо частного дома Кимберли. Он стучит в дверь и с замиранием сердца ждёт.   
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Зак открывает дверь. Он посильнее укутывается в толстовку, спасаясь от порыва холодного ветра, а затем замечает того, кто стоит на пороге, и не может вымолвить ни слова, находясь в сильном удивлении, и несколько раз протирает глаза ладонью, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинации или сон.   
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Джейсон медленно приближается и обнимает за талию. Парень весь дрожит, поэтому он осторожно притягивает его к себе и крепко сцепляет свои руки у него за спиной, словно держит настоящее сокровище.   
  
**Сейчас или никогда.**  
  
Зак неуверенно поднимает руку и кладёт на щёку парня, поглаживая её большим пальцем. Его губы трогает улыбка, а Джейсон не выдерживает и аккуратно касается их. Зак заметно вздрагивает и чувствует или слёзы, или капли дождя на своём лице, чувствует, как быстро бьётся его сердце, чувствует дрожь в коленках. Он мягко отстраняется и смотрит на Джейсона, а тот смотрит на него. Им всё равно, что вся одежда промокла, а причёски окончательно испорчены —  _они влюблены_. Что может быть важнее?  
  
— Зак?  
  
— Джейсон?  
  
**— Carpe diem.**  *


End file.
